


Daft Punk Discovers Anime

by ifloveistheanswer



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifloveistheanswer/pseuds/ifloveistheanswer
Summary: “It’s cool,” Guy-Man cut in with a pout. “You’ll see.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the chronology/timeframe is probably inaccurate here but oh well haha

“Thomas, are you free after school today?”

Guy-Man rested a hand on Thomas’ desk, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. His mouth was fixed in a way that Thomas had come to learn meant he was on a mission of some sort. The classroom was mostly empty now, save for a few stragglers who stayed behind to chat or clean or bemoan the results of their midterms.

Shuffling some books and a shamefully graded paper into his bag, Thomas smiled up at his friend. “Sure. Got something in mind?”

“Yeah. Well, sort of.” Guy-Man sat on the edge of the desk, which made it start to tilt over, so he thought better of it. A glint entered his eyes. “I have something I wanna show you.”

Thomas paused, considered, and squinted warily. “It’s not weird, is it? Last time—“

“It’s cool,” Guy-Man cut in with a pout. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

By the time Thomas had managed to kick off his shoes in Guy-Man’s foyer, Guy-Man had already zipped over to the TV and started fiddling with the VHS. Whatever he had to show, it seemed he already had it set up for the most part. Thomas allowed himself a private grin at his friend’s rare, unbridled show of enthusiasm.

“So there’s this thing… called _anime._ ”

“Anime,” Thomas parroted.

“Anime. I think it’s like, cartoons imported from Japan… I’ve been reading a little about it…” Guy-Man hit play on the VHS, and a recording flickered onto the screen. Thomas watched as animation quite unlike anything he’d ever seen before sprung to life, depicting spaceships launching into outer space — a boy and his grandfather on an island — adventurers eking out a living in the great unknown.

Then they watched a charismatic man in a bright jacket, joined by a beautiful woman, gunning for a crime lord’s money. A princess being charmed by a jewel thief. A boy from earth embarking on an interstellar train journey.

The two boys were transfixed.

* * *

 

“This stuff's from Japan, you said?” Thomas asked again later, after they’d made popcorn and rewound what Guy-Man had managed to record to his tapes.

“Yeah.”

Thomas’ mind was reeling with all the fantastical imagery he’d watched with Guy-Man. His young imagination was working full-force. “It’s really, really cool,” he decided.

“I told you so." Guy-Man puffed out his chest.

"I hope we can make our own anime someday."


End file.
